Ender Taylor
Ender Taylor: 9th division Taicho Appearence Ender has long brown hair with the back of the hair reaching towards his neck, his height is 6.51 feet, his weight is 190 pounds, with whiteish skin. Ender eyes are completly white, even though they are white he is not blind he can see what every body else see, but his eyes are sensitve to seeing the spiritual preassure of someone weither its close or from affar. Right now as a trainee he is wearing the acadmy uniform with bandadge wraps around his hands. But once he graduates and become a unseated he will be wearing a black shihakusho with a white sash and with a long sleave top that has a white symbol on the back. And also like his father(Luke Taylor) he is fit with a muscular Build. Personality Ender is Friendly, kind, sometimes a bit stubborn. He keeps his cool, for example if a earthquake was about to happen Ender would just stay calm. He gets serious when its time to be and also carefree when its time to. He will push himself beyond his limits and never give up, unless its a wise decision to give up. Ender will put himself in risk to protect his friends. History Ender was born into the Taylor Family Luke Taylor and Alice Taylor . When he was young, Ender would play in the grasslands mostly while the wind was blowing. Sometimes his dad would be there and play with him, but being a shinigami that was rarley often. Besides playing he would do some training with his father or try at least. Being a son to a shinigami was kinda rough. But thats one of the things Ender likes about his dad, and one day he would like to be a shinigami. During the years Ender would be doing his fathers training better and better but still not as good as his dad of course. and finally the time had come for him to join the academy to become a shinigami. 9th Division Currently the 9th taicho, Ender Taylor mostly focus on to protect Seiritei, then doing the Seireitei news magazine. Also he dosn't do the magazine is because theyre arn't that many members currently in 9th division. Special Duties: The mission of the Ninth Division is to protect the Seireitei. It is always on standby for combat because it is the security force of the Gotei 13. Traditionally, Ninth Division has overseen arts and culture. For this reason it is known to be in charge of the Seireitei news magazine. Synopsis Powers And Abilities Head master of Physical and Spiritual Defence: Training his body in harsh condition since Liuetenant, Ender has became master of all forms of physical and spiritual defence. Because of this he will train anybody in the defencive ways if they want to. (more coming soon.) Zanpaktou Info Name: Fūjin Kakashi ("The wind god Scarcrow") Zanpaktou katan appearance: Enders Zanpaktou is a single blade type zanpaktou. the katana bears an average appearance, with a ninja star shape gaurd that is carved to look like multiple ninja stars are attached together. The hilt is wrapped in the color white. And it is carried by the belt Shikai Info: •Call Out Phrase: Soar through the windy skies, Fūjin Kakashi •Type: Wind •Shikai Appearance: His blade would start having harsh winds surround it. nothing would happen to the blade, but as the harsh winds disapear, the zanpaktou would be fully white as snow and the blade would have golden patterns on it, that look like dragon scales. •Shikai Abilities: Complexity Tier 2. It can absorb air everytime a strike is made until a certain amount is made •Bankai •Name: Hogo-sha Fūjin Kakashi •Call Out Phrase: Bankai Hogo-sha Fūjin Kakashi •Type: Elemental •Bankai Appearance: Character becomes the human form of his zanapaktou. while in the form the charge for shikai attacks are reduced by 1 post. aswell by being in this form the user gains three things from it. Increased strength, dragon lungs (Since beast form is a celestial dragon), and increased sight. the cloak is the zanpaktou in seath form but when user pulls the cloak off it becomes the shikai form of the zanpaktou. Relationships Luke Taylor: Father; Vaizard Itachi Kizami: 7th division Taicho; head of offensive stratergy and battle tatics Kenji Taylor: Adopted member of the Taylor family. Xero Sakuraba: New 9th seat unseated. Tazuna: Son & new 2nd division Taicho Jill: Previous SouTaicho Tenma: Newest fukutaicho of 9th and adopted member of taylor family Kimmy Taylor: Aunt/ Vaizard Kenshin: 8th Taicho/family member Trivia Catchphrase: This is Interesting. - Currently got Ranma effect aka if hit with cold water becomes a girl and with hot water turns to a guy again. Old Theme Song: Natsu's theme (Fairy Tail) Current Theme Song: If today was your last day (Nickleback) Quotes Category:Shinigami